Christmas Lights
by Tatyperry
Summary: Separados há dois meses, Edward e Bella não estão muito em clima de Natal. Mas poderá Alice, com apenas três aninhos, ajudar a juntar novamente esses dois nessa noite tão especial? Todos Humanos!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Twilight e seus personagens pertencem à Stephenie Meyer, mas eu os peguei emprestado para criar ****Christmas Lights, que pertence a mim. **** Respeitem, por favor, e lembrem-se, plágio é crime!**

**

* * *

**

_Oi amores,_

_Antes de tudo, FELIZ NATAL!_

_Aqui estou eu, trazendo uma o/s como forma de agradecer ao carinho de vocês e a companhia durante esse ano, lendo minhas traduções e fanfics. Muito obrigada mesmo! E espero que possamos continuar por aí, enquanto a inspiração o permitir e vocês tiverem paciência para as minhas loucuras! :D_

_Bem, quero agradecer primeiro de tudo a __**Lali**__ que betou essa história. Ela será minha beta em __**Miss you love**__ que estreará agora em 2011 e me emprestou um pouquinho do seu tempo e talento para betar essa o/s também! Obrigada amore por ser mais do que uma beta, mas uma amiga ;)_

_O segundo agradecimento, e não menos importante, a __**Cella **__que me salvou com a capa de Christmas Lights. E esta, pode ser vista aqui: __**item(ponto)slide(ponto)com/r/1/136/i/**_

_Bem, mas acho que já falei demais. Vou deixar vocês com a one e a gente volta a se falar lá embaixo. __Boa leitura!_

_

* * *

_

**Christmas Lights**

**Trilha:**** Christmas Lights – Coldplay**

**www(ponto)4shared(ponto)com/audio/37zwOORd/Cold_Play_Christmas_Lights(ponto)html**

**EPOV**

Natal. Aquela sempre fora a minha festa preferida. "Culpa" de Esme e Carlisle. Desde criança eles sempre fizeram daquela data um acontecimento em nossa casa. A montagem da árvore era um verdadeiro evento, a casa cheirava a guloseimas e eu e meu irmão, Emmett, nos divertíamos fazendo guerra de bola de neve lá fora e depois nos aquecíamos com chocolate quente e biscoitos que nossa mãe sempre nos servia na cozinha, cheirando a canela. Como não amar uma festa dessas?

Mas esse ano eu não estava com o menor espírito natalino. Se eu pudesse, dormiria no dia 23 e só acordaria após o réveillon. O meu principal motivo para sorrir não estaria presente, pela primeira vez depois de 10 anos iluminando ainda mais a nossa festa. O Natal nunca seria o mesmo sem a presença de Bella.

Isabella e eu nos separamos há dois meses, depois de 6 anos de namoro e 4 de casados. E até hoje eu não consigo entender o que foi que deu errado; quando passamos a nos importar mais com os problemas externos do que com o nosso amor e o nosso relacionamento. Mas a verdade é que nesses dois meses, não se passou um único dia sem que eu sonhasse com seus toques, seus beijos, e acabasse tendo que me aliviar sozinho depois. Bella sempre fora, e continuava sendo, tudo para mim.

"E aí meu filho, como você está?"

A voz de meu pai me tirou daqueles pensamentos, me trazendo de volta para a sala da casa onde passei toda minha infância e adolescência. Tudo continuava o mesmo, se não fosse pelos inúmeros detalhes da decoração de Natal.

"Tudo bem pai, fechamos mais um grande contrato essa semana e..."

"Eu não estou perguntando da sua vida profissional Edward. Eu quero saber como o meu filho está. E de verdade, não quero aquela versão que você costuma usar para enganar a sua mãe e que, a propósito, nunca funcionou."

Eu passei a mão pelos cabelos algumas vezes, rindo nervosamente antes de me levantar e caminhar até o bar, servindo duas doses generosas de whisky, entregando uma para o homem grisalho à minha frente, antes de me sentar novamente e encarar sua expressão; a sobrancelha levantada à espera de uma resposta para sua pergunta.

"Sinceramente? Eu me sinto um caco, pai. Eu estou sem rumo, sem foco, parece que há dois meses minha vida está ladeira abaixo e eu simplesmente não consigo frear. O fundo do poço parece cada vez mais próximo."

"Você precisa é de um bom sexo terapêutico. Alguém que te exorcize." - a voz de Emmett ecoou e só então eu notei que ele havia se aproximado e sentado no braço do sofá, ao lado de nosso pai.

"Se eu conseguisse." – respondi, rindo com escárnio. – "Eu simplesmente não consigo. Semana passada entrei na minha sala e encontrei a Tanya, do almoxarifado, nua em pelo sobre a minha mesa, usando apenas um gorrinho de mamãe Noel."

Emmett caiu na gargalhada enquanto eu tentava burlar a vergonha de estar contando aquilo para os dois.

"E então Edward, o que você fez com a mamãe Noel?" – ele perguntou, tentando conter o riso.

"Eu até tentei fazer algo, mas eu só conseguia ver a Bella na minha frente. E quando ela agarrou meu _membro_ com sua mão, simplesmente não era firme como eu esperava; seus seios eram grandes demais para as minhas mãos, mas a gota d'água foi quando ela _me_ colocou em sua boca. Foi a pior chupada que eu já recebi. Ela era afoita demais, não raspava os dentes quando subia, como a Bella costumava fazer. Sei lá, eu realmente me senti um _picolé_. Acabei pedindo, o mais educadamente possível, que ela se vestisse e fosse embora dali."

Emmett estourou em outra gargalhada estrondosa, chamando a atenção de minha mãe e Rosalie que estavam na cozinha, paparicando Jasper, meu sobrinho de quatro anos.

"Posso saber o que é assim tão engraçado?" – minha mãe perguntou, se sentando no colo de meu pai, nos encarando.

"Parece que uma das funcionárias do almoxarifado confundiu o Ed aqui com um picolé!"

"Emmett!" – eu gritei ao mesmo tempo em que Rosalie lhe dava um tapa na cabeça. _Bem feito_!

"Emmett Cullen, olha o linguajar. Edward Cullen, para o banho. Agora! Daqui a pouco sua filha estará aqui e é bom que você ao menos se pareça com um pai de verdade." – Esme disse com o tom de voz que usava para nos dar broncas desde a nossa infância. Pelo jeito, para ela, continuávamos sendo aqueles dois meninos hiperativos de anos atrás.

Eu entrei no chuveiro torcendo para que aquela água levasse embora toda a dor e angústia que tinha em meu peito. Minha mãe tinha razão, Alice chegaria a qualquer momento e eu precisava ser aquele pai que sempre a fez rir. O casamento tinha acabado, mas minha função de pai não. E eu amava aquela pequena espoleta mais do que tudo na vida, afinal, ela era a conseqüência natural e a maior prova do amor meu e de Bella. E aquele pensamento me deu força para sair do banho.

Amarrei uma toalha na cintura enquanto usava outra para secar meus cabelos e estanquei ao ver minha mãe sentada na beira da cama, ao lado da roupa que ela havia escolhido para mim. '_Eu não disse que ela ainda acha que eu sou uma criança?_'

Ela me encarou por alguns instantes onde apenas permanecemos ali, em silêncio.

"Alice chegou e não para de perguntar por você." – ela disse por fim, abrindo um sorriso para mim.

"Okay, vou apenas me trocar e já desço. E a... er..."

"A Bella alegou ter um compromisso e já foi." – ela disse me dando um sorriso apologético.

Eu apenas meneei a cabeça em concordância enquanto ia ao armário pegar uma boxer. Eu esperava que ela me desse licença para que eu pudesse trocar de roupa.

"Edward?"

"Hum..."

"Você ainda a ama, não é meu filho?"

"Mais do que a minha própria vida."

"Então lute pelo amor de vocês Edward. Não fique aí sofrendo de um lado, enquanto ela sofre do outro. A felicidade de vocês está tão ao alcance das mãos"

"Não é tão simples, mãe" – eu disse correndo as mãos pelos cabelos mais uma vez. Por que todos tinham escolhido tornar aquele dia ainda pior, tocando naquele assunto a cada oportunidade? Será que eles não viam que aquilo doía demais?

"É simples sim, meu filho. A gente é que tende a complicar as coisas. Vocês se amam, tem uma filha linda. Isso é o que importa, para todo o resto se dá um jeito. Não deixe que o medo de tentar ou o orgulho impeçam vocês de serem felizes." – e dizendo isso ela me deu um beijo no rosto antes de deixar o quarto.

Eu fiquei um tempo ali, simplesmente sem conseguir me mexer, pensando em tudo o que ela havia dito. Haveria realmente uma chance para nós dois? Seria possível reconquistar a Bella e resgatar aquele amor que sentíamos um pelo outro? Mas e se ela não me quisesse mais? Eu conseguiria lidar com a dor de uma possível rejeição?

Os risos de Alice ecoavam por toda a casa e aquele simples som serviu para encher o meu coração, até então tão confuso, de alegria. Era incrível como ela me tinha nas mãos. E pelo jeito, não só a mim. Eu estava parado no último degrau da escada, observando enquanto ela obrigava Jasper, um ano mais velho do que ela, a imitá-la em uma coreografia que ela aprendera na escolinha. E o pobre do meu sobrinho fazia tudo o que ela exigia e ainda com um baita sorriso no rosto.

Jasper estava de joelhos, uma mão estendida para Alice que a usava como apoio para girar ao redor do garoto. Foi só neste momento, depois de uns bons minutos, que ela reparou na minha presença ali.

"Papai" – ela gritou, largando a mão de Jasper e correndo na minha direção.

"Olá princesinha" – eu disse me abaixando e a tomando em meus braços, nos girando ao redor da sala.

"_Pála_ papai, _pala_!" – ela gritava, rindo em meus braços.

Eu parei de nos rodar, tentando recuperar o fôlego, a apertando ainda mais forte em meus braços. Deus, como eu sentira falta dela.

"Senti sua falta, princesinha."

"Eu também, papai!" – ela disse com um olhar triste em seu rosto que fez meu coração apertar ainda mais em meu peito.

"Alice, vem brincar!" – Jasper chamou e nada mais precisou ser dito. Ela depositou um beijo estalado em minha bochecha e pulou do meu colo, em direção ao primo.

"Jasper, eu ganhei um urso liiiiiiiiiiiiiindo do meu vô _Chalie. _Você _qué conhecê_ o Pimpão?"

"Ah Alice, bicho de pelúcia é coisa de menina. Vamos brincar de pique."

"Vamos, mas o Pimpão vai _brincá_ também." – ela disse correndo em direção a bolsa que Bella devia ter arrumado para ela passar a noite ali.

E logo sua expressão animada deu lugar à de angústia, enquanto ela espalhava suas roupas ao redor e perguntava sem parar.

"_Adê_ o Pimpão, _adê_?"

"Você tem certeza que trouxe ele, minha filha?" –perguntei me aproximando, me colocando de joelhos para ficar da sua altura.

Alice apenas acenou com a cabeça, enquanto lágrimas se formavam em seus olhos e ela se jogava em meu colo, seu pequeno corpinho tremendo enquanto ela soluçava baixinho.

"Eu quero o Pimpão, papai. Eu quero!"

"Vem Alice, vamos brincar de pique"

"_Num_ quero. Eu quero o Pimpão." – ela gritou, histérica em meu colo.

Toda aquela comoção na sala chamou a atenção do resto da família que veio da cozinha correndo para saber o que estava acontecendo.

"Vó... vovó" – Alice chamou por entre os soluços. "Você viu o Pimpão?"

"Quem?" Minha mãe perguntou, parecendo confusa.

"O Pimpão. O urso que o vô _Chalie_ me deu"

"Querida, você não me mostrou urso nenhum."

"Vai ver ele ficou fazendo companhia para a sua mamãe." – Rosalie disse, se abaixando ao meu lado.

"Mas eu quero ele aqui. Eu _num vô durmi_ sem o Pimpão." – Alice voltou a gritar, se agarrando ainda mais forte ao meu pescoço.

"Edward, meu filho. Eu acho que o melhor é você ir até a casa da Bella buscar o tal urso. Pelo jeito Alice não vai sossegar enquanto não estiver com ele em mãos." – minha mãe disse, nos encarando com uma expressão preocupada.

"Mas mãe... você já viu o quanto está nevando? E a previsão é de que tenhamos uma nevasca ainda mais forte esta noite. Daqui a pouco ela se distrai com alguma outra coisa." – eu disse sentindo meu coração acelerar.

Aquilo não era de todo uma mentira, mas minha mãe mesmo havia dito que Bella alegara ter um compromisso. Eu estaria preparado para chegar em sua casa – casa que fora nossa até meses atrás – e encontrá-la com outro? Não, definitivamente não estava.

"_Pu favô_ papai! Busca o Pimpão!" – Alice pediu me encarando com os olhinhos cheios d'água.

'_Onde mesmo ela havia aprendido a fazer aquele biquinho?'_

Eu suspirei, passando a mão pelo rosto antes de me colocar novamente de pé.

"Tudo bem, eu vou."

Como em um passe de mágicas, Alice já estava pulando, correndo para o colo de minha mãe.

"Ele vai, vovó. Ele vai."

"Eu estou vendo, minha linda."

Peguei a chave do carro e me virei mais uma vez para elas. "Eu não demoro. E obedeça a sua avó, Alice."

Eu apenas ouvi ela, minha mãe e Rosalie rindo enquanto eu saía pela porta, rumo ao meu Volvo.

* * *

**BPOV**

Eu sempre odiei o Natal. Quando criança não entendia porque o Papai Noel sempre dava presentes melhores para as outras crianças do que para mim. Depois da separação dos meus pais foi ainda pior: ou tinha que encarar as ceias loucas que minha mãe, Renée resolvia preparar ou então ia para Forks e acabava ceiando comida congelada com Charlie, assistindo a algum programa daqueles bem tediosos, na TV. Não, não me entendam mal. Eu amo os meus pais e sei que eles sempre fizeram o melhor para mim, mas realmente Natal não era bem a deles.

Minha visão mudou um pouco quando eu conheci Edward e sua família. O Natal sempre foi uma festa importante para eles. Todos se envolviam, da decoração da casa aos preparativos para a ceia e era impossível não ser tomada por aquele clima. Sem dúvida, nos últimos 10 anos eu pude entender um pouco do que se tratava o tal '_espírito natalino'_. E, depois da chegada de Jasper e Alice, a festa passou a ser ainda mais animada, com Carlisle se vestindo de Papai Noel, para o delírio das crianças.

Mas esse ano, se eu pudesse, queria dormir dia 23 e só acordar depois do réveillon. Alice foi passar o Natal com o pai, na casa dos Cullen, meu pai viajou com sua nova namorada, Sue, e eu estava aqui, completamente sozinha no dia 24, comendo pizza fria e assistindo a programação de Natal da televisão. Minha vida poderia ser mais patética? Não, eu acho que não!

A verdade é que eu sentia falta de toda aquela animação, das risadas, das melodias natalianas, se bobear até das passas e fios de ovos na comida eu sentia falta. _Okay, talvez eu esteja exagerando um pouco. _Quase mandei meu orgulho e bom senso para o espaço quando Esme me convidou para ficar e Alice me encarou com aqueles olhinhos pidões.

Mas em um lapso de racionalidade eu soube que aquela não seria uma boa idéia. Eu e Edward juntos, como antigamente, como nos nossos melhores anos; não tinha como aquilo acabar bem. Eu precisava me manter o mais afastada possível – o que não era fácil considerando que tínhamos uma filha completamente alucinada pelo pai; como se alguém não fosse alucinada por aqueles olhos verdes, aquele cabelo revolto, aqueles braços fortes...

A verdade é que apesar da separação ter sido consensual, eu ainda o amava com todo o meu ser e não sei se algum dia seria capaz de deixar de amá-lo. E então você se pergunta, mas se você o ama porque não deu certo? Ótima pergunta e, por favor, se um dia encontrar a resposta, não deixe de me avisar. O certo é que algumas vezes, por mais que haja amor, os casais se perdem no meio do caminho e eu tendo a achar que foi isso que aconteceu com Edward e eu.

E talvez, isso seja exatamente o que mais faz doer. Isso e a incerteza quanto ao futuro do pequeno ser que eu carrego aqui dentro. Sim, porque se já não bastasse tudo o que vinha acontecendo, eu ainda descobri, um mês depois da separação, que estava grávida novamente.

E então, além de todas as outras decisões que precisava tomar, tinha que decidir como contaria aquela novidade para Edward. Por isso também não podia aceitar o convite de Esme. Eu nunca conseguiria esconder aquele segredo dela e de Rosalie. As duas pareciam ter um sensor interno. Na gravidez da Alice, elas descobriram antes de mim e Rosalie saiu debaixo de uma chuva torrencial, para comprar um teste de farmácia e elas não sossegaram enquanto eu não fiz xixi no tal potinho e aguardei os malditos e intermináveis três minutos.

Eu sabia que estava agindo como uma adolescente com medo de contar para o namorado que estava grávida por um descuido, mas eu realmente tinha medo que Edward achasse que eu tinha planejado tudo aquilo apenas para prendê-lo a mim, para tentar usar a criança para salvar nosso casamento. Não aguentaria ver essa desconfiança em seus olhos. Como também não suportaria tê-lo ao meu lado apenas para que nossos filhos não crescessem sem pai. Eu sei, melhor do que ninguém, que filho não é solução para salvar casamento algum. Já sentia as lágrimas se formando em meus olhos quando uma batida na porta me assustou. Quem poderia ser às 22h30 na véspera de Natal?

Levantei sobressaltanda, me sentindo levemente zonza devido ao movimento brusco e ao abrir a porta me senti ainda pior, como se todo meu sangue tivesse sido drenado. Edward estava parado, ali, com flocos de neve sobre o cabelo, os lábios arroxeados de frio.

"O que está fazendo aqui? Aconteceu alguma coisa com a Alice? Cadê a..."

"Calma Bella, respira! A Alice está bem, mas... será que eu posso entrar? Estou congelando aqui fora." – ele disse me dando aquele sorriso que por si só fazia meu coração disparar.

"Claro, desculpa, eu..."

"Eu entendo. Minha mãe disse que você tinha um compromisso eu não quero te atrapalhar."

"Não atrapalha Edward. Não tenho compromisso algum. Eu só não sabia se você ia querer minha presença lá."

"Bella, nós... aaaaaaaaaaaaaatchim!"

"Oh meu Deus Edward, você precisa se esquentar! Por que você não sobe e toma um banho quente? Deve ter ficado alguma roupa sua por aí. Enquanto isso eu preparo um chocolate quente para nós dois. Você vai acabar pegando uma pneumonia se continuar assim."

Ele me encarou por alguns segundos, parecendo frustrado, mas então acenou com a cabeça, passando as mãos pelo cabelo molhado pela neve, enquanto subia as escadas.

* * *

**EPOV**

O quarto não havia mudado nada desde que eu saíra dali, mas de alguma forma me sentia como uma espécie de pervertido enquanto andava ao redor, passando os dedos pelos móveis e me dirigia até a cama, me sentando na beirada, pegando o travesseiro de Bella e o trazendo até o meu rosto, respirando fundo, tentando me inebriar com aquele cheiro delicioso, uma mistura de morangos e frésias.

Eu sentia tantas saudades daquele cheiro! Se pudesse, passaria o resto da vida ali, sentindo aquele aroma. Mas eu não podia. Eu precisava tirar logo aquela roupa como Bella me recomendara e voltar para casa, afinal, Alice estava me esperando. E eu ainda tinha uma missão, levar Bella comigo.

Estava abrindo uma das gavetas da cômoda, atrás de algo que pudesse vestir, quando um envelope com a marca do hospital chamou minha atenção. Bella estaria doente e não falara nada? Mesmo sendo errado eu não me contive e quando vi, já estava com o papel em mãos e com a respiração presa em minha garganta ao me dar conta do que estava escrito ali.

Não podia ser. Bella estava grávida e não me contara? Pela data do exame ela sabia daquilo há um mês. Um mês escondendo de mim que eu seria pai novamente. Um mês que a _porra_ da nossa vida poderia ser diferente.

Sem conseguir pensar em mais nada e sentindo apenas raiva por ter descoberto aquilo daquela forma, abri a porta do quarto com mais força do que o necessário e corri escada abaixo, enquanto a chamava.

"Isabella? Quando você pretendia me contar que estava esperando um filho meu? A não ser que..." – e só então aquilo me veio a mente.

Existiria alguma chance daquele filho não ser meu? Não, nós tivemos muitos altos e baixos, mas traição nunca passou pela minha cabeça e eu colocava a mão no fogo pela mulher que eu tanto amava. Mesmo agora, sentindo toda a raiva do mundo por ela ter me escondido sua gravidez.

* * *

**BPOV**

Eu estava na cozinha, terminando de preparar o chocolate quando ouvi a voz de Edward ecoando pela escada e logo ele estava à minha frente, seus olhos uma mistura de raiva e tristeza enquanto sacudia um papel que eu sabia bem do que se tratava.

"Isabella? Quando você pretendia me contar que estava esperando um filho meu? A não ser que..."

"Não ouse terminar essa frase Edward." – eu gritei. Pior do que uma possível desconfiança de que eu engravidara para tentar salvar o nosso casamento, era a desconfiança de que eu pudesse tê-lo traído ou arrumado outro em tão pouco tempo. – "Eu... eu... é claro que eu ia te contar, estava apenas assustada, queria um tempo para me acostumar com a idéia e pensar em como te contar. Tive medo." – praticamente sussurrei essa última parte.

"Medo? Medo Bella? De mim? O cara com quem você conviveu por 10 anos? O cara que antes de qualquer coisa você dizia que se transformara no seu melhor amigo? E se eu não tivesse vindo aqui, não tivesse encontrado esse papel, quando esse seu medo iria passar e você iria me contar? Eu tinha o direito de saber!" – ele gritava, passando a mão pelo cabelo, andando de um lado a outro da cozinha.

"Eu sei, e eu sinto muito, de verdade. Mas se ponha no meu lugar Edward. Nós tínhamos acabado de nos separar quando descobri. Tive medo que você achasse que eu estava tentando forçar uma reconciliação, uma medida extrema para que o nosso casamento não acabasse."

"Você está falando sério?" – ele me encarou com os olhos cheios de descrença. "Realmente achou que eu pensaria algo tão baixo de você?"

"Sinto muito" – sussurrei mais uma vez, sentindo as lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto.

Logo ele estava próximo de mim novamente, suas mãos apertando minhas bochechas, enquanto seus dedos tentavam, inutilmente, secar minhas lágrimas.

"Bella, eu nunca poderia pensar algo assim ao seu respeito. Depois de 10 anos juntos, eu te conheço melhor do que a mim mesmo e sei que você nunca seria capaz de algo do tipo. Mas tem um motivo ainda maior, Isabella. Sabe qual?"

Apenas neguei com a cabeça, ainda incapaz de falar pelos soluços que faziam meu corpo tremer em seus braços.

"Por que eu te amo, Bella. Sempre te amei e sempre irei te amar."

E antes que eu pudesse processar aquelas palavras, sua boca já estava na minha, tomando meus lábios com sofreguidão, como que querendo recuperar todo o tempo que ficamos afastados um do outro. Mas apesar disso, eu podia sentir seu amor por mim, o carinho, a devoção. Gemi e ele aproveitou para invadir minha boca com sua língua, entrelaçando a minha em um carinho gostoso. Não havia busca por dominância. Estávamos como que nos experimentando novamente, como se aquele fosse, o nosso primeiro beijo outra vez.

* * *

**EPOV**

Quando nossos lábios se tocaram, senti como se estivesse novamente em casa e toda a raiva que me consumia até alguns instantes, se evaporou como em um passe de mágica. É claro que ainda havia mágoa, frustração, muita coisa a ser conversada, mas agora, neste momento, eu só queria tomá-la em meus braços e tentar recuperar o tempo perdido, mostrar o quanto eu a amava e a queria de volta em minha vida.

E quando ela gemeu em meus lábios, tão entregue àquele beijo, pude perceber o quanto ela também ansiava por aquilo. Aproveitei o momento para aprofundar o beijo, minha língua pedindo passagem por seus lábios e sendo prontamente atendido enquanto suas mãos avançavam para os meus cabelos, arranhando levemente meu couro cabeludo, me fazendo gemer instantaneamente. Pude sentí-la rindo em minha boca e a felicidade me invadiu. Ela estava sendo ela mesma, a provocadora de sempre. Era a minha Bella ali.

Desci uma de minhas mãos de sua nuca até o vão de suas costas enquanto lentamente nos inclinava, até estarmos deitados sobre o tapete da sala. Ela havia se esquecido apenas de uma coisa, naquele jogo, dois poderiam brincar!

Prendi suas mãos ao lado do corpo, enquanto me deitava sobre ela, tomando cuidado para não machucá-la. Apesar de ainda estarmos vestidos, investi meu quadril seguidas vezes, deixando-a sentir minha _ereção_ roçando em sua barriga, arrancando mais um suspiro de seus lábios.

Ela estava linda com os olhos fechados, a boca levemente aberta, as bochechas coradas enquanto seu peito subia e descia vigorosamente em busca de ar. Ela parecia uma obra de arte renascentista – um anjo inocente – embora naquele momento, ela fosse pura luxúria.

Bella abriu os olhos me encarando com desejo, passando a língua pelos lábios, me convidando, mudamente, para tomá-los uma vez mais. Se pudesse, nunca mais desgrudaria nossos lábios, mas logo o ar começou a faltar, me obrigando a encerrar aquele beijo. Ajoelhei-me entre suas pernas, tirando meu paletó e camisa, jogando tudo para um canto qualquer da sala.

Ela se aproveitou do momento de distração para me empurrar para trás, invertendo nossas posições, posicionando-se sentada sobre o meu quadril, quase me levando a loucura com seu rebolar sobre o meu _membro_ enquanto se inclinava para frente, distribuindo beijos molhados por todo o meu peito. Minhas mãos foram, quase como se tivessem vida própria, para suas coxas, subindo e descendo sob o pano do vestido preto que ela usava. Eu podia sentir a umidade e a quentura vindo do seu centro, me deixando ainda mais louco de desejo.

"Por que você está tão vestida, love?"

"Hã?" – ela perguntou, erguendo o tronco e me encarando, como se só então tivesse se dado conta do que eu falava e também fazia parte da brincadeira.

Aproveitando o movimento fui erguendo seu vestido, aproveitando para passar minha mão por toda a lateral do seu corpo. Bella me ajudou a passar aquele amontoado de pano por sua cabeça e logo a peça era jogada em um canto, junto com as minhas.

Por alguns instantes me vi perdido encarando a linda figura sentada em meus quadris, usando nada mais do que um conjunto de calcinha e soutien preto, de rendas; um contraste perfeito com a sua pele branca. Automaticamente levei minhas mãos até seus seios, me deliciando com a sensação, mesmo por cima do tecido rendado; eles se encaixavam perfeitamente entre os meus dedos.

Bella se inclinou para trás, apoiando as mãos em minhas coxas, me dando mais espaço e imediatamente me sentei, inclinando e tomando uma daquelas perfeições em minha boca, mordiscando de leve sobre o tecido. Nós dois gememos, e fui subindo os lábios pela sua pele, alternando entre pequenas mordidas e lambidas até estar novamente em seus lábios, ao mesmo tempo que minhas mãos travavam uma batalha com o fecho do soutien.

Suas mãos, vieram para o meu cabelo, os puxando e parecendo querer colar ainda mais nossos rostos. Ela grunhiu em minha boca, chupando meus lábios enquanto eu tentava juntar ainda mais nossos corpos, quase nos fundindo em um só, colando seus seios em meu peito, arrancando um suspiro involuntário de mim.

Aquilo pareceu estimulá-la ainda mais e fui sentindo suas mãos descendo pelas minhas costas, contornando minha barriga até estarem no fecho da calça. Com movimentos frenéticos ela rebolou um pouco mais sobre o meu _membro_ já dolorido, antes de descer o zíper. Impulsionei meu quadril, para ajudá-la a descer minha calça, me surpreendendo quando ela puxou a _boxer_ junto.

Nossas línguas continuavam em busca de dominância em um beijo agressivo, desejoso. Senti sua mão se fechando ao redor do meu membro e imediatamente impulsionei o quadril, estocando em sua mão, enquanto a outra, estimulava minhas bolas, as puxando e massageando divinamente, me fazendo arfar e murmurar incongruências.

Eu já não aguentava mais, precisava sentí-la também. Ao mesmo tempo em que deixava uma trilha de beijos ao longo de seu pescoço, passei minha mão por sua calcinha, paralisando ao perceber o quão excitada ela estava.

"Hum, baby, tão molhada."

Sua mão apertou ainda mais ao redor do meu _membro,_ intensificando o movimento de subida e descida enquanto eu deixava meu dedo percorrer toda a extensão de sua fenda úmida e quente. Por alguns instantes, nossos gemidos eram os únicos sons ouvidos na sala, e eu já não saberia mais dizer como estava o clima lá fora. Só sabia que ali dentro, nós dois estávamos pegando fogo.

Eu a penetrei com um dedo, seguido por outro, enquanto meu polegar trabalhava firme em seu clitóris; soube que ela estava perto antes mesmo que suas paredes se apertassem ao redor dos meus dedos. Sua respiração estava entrecortada, enquanto seus movimentos ficaram mais frenéticos em meu membro.

"Por favor, Edward, não para. Não para."

"Não vou parar. Goza pra mim, baby!" – disse enquanto investia uma vez mais com meus dedos ao mesmo tempo que beliscava seu clitóris.

E como se ela estivesse precisando só daquele incentivo eu a senti me apertar com mais força, jogando a cabeça para trás, mergulhando com tudo no prazer que eu, e somente eu, a estava proporcionando.

Continuei esfregando seu clitóris inchado e sensível enquanto ela tentava acalmar sua respiração, se jogando novamente para a frente, deixando a cabeça cair sobre o meu ombro, mordendo-o de leve.

"OMG, como eu senti falta disso." – ela disse, levantando a cabeça – vermelha, descabelada, mas ainda assim, perfeita para mim.

A encarei nos olhos enquanto tirava meus dedos de dentro dela e os trazia até minha boca, os chupando como uma criança diante de um sorvete de chocolate. E definitivamente não trocaria aquele sabor por doce nenhum no mundo. Pude sentí-la prendendo a respiração em meu colo, enquanto eu _saboreava_ meus dedos, seus olhos indo dos meus olhos para a minha boca, enquanto ela mordia fortemente os lábios.

Mal tirei os dedos da boca com um estalar de minha língua, e seus lábios avançaram para os meus, sedentos, me fazendo ofegar ao pensar que ela estava provando do próprio sabor em minha boca. O beijo era intenso. Bella mordiscava e sugava meu lábio inferior como se dependesse daquilo para viver. Nossas línguas se encontraram e se acariciavam, como que numa dança erótica em nossas bocas.

Permanecemos nos beijando até o ar ficar escasso e então ela se afastou. Mas a verdade é que eu ainda não estava pronto para tirar os meus lábios daquele corpo. Com cuidado, a inclinei novamente para trás, até ela estar completamente deitada no tapele e fui descendo por seu corpo, serpenteando beijos por seu pescoço, pelo vão dos seios, pela barriga, até chegar ao local que eu queria.

Sua calcinha estava encharcada e eu podia sentir o cheiro de sua excitação no ar. Mantive uma de minhas mãos acariciando-lhe a cintura, enquanto com a outra puxei sua calcinha, rasgando o pedaço de renda e o atirando para junto das outras roupas.

Bella soltou um gritinho agudo e apertou suas mãos em meus cabelos, ao mesmo tempo em que começava a me puxar para cima.

"Edward, por favor, eu preciso de você logo."

"Mas eu estou aqui, baby, todinho para você."

Ela rolou os olhos, antes de apertar um pouco mais o agarre de sua mão em meu cabelo.

"Você sabe o que eu quero dizer Edward, não se faça de inocente."

"Sei?"

"Argh! Eu preciso disso aqui" – ela disse agarrando meu membro com força. "Aqui dentro" – completou, esfregando seu centro enquanto abria ainda mais as pernas para mim. "AGORA!"

"Tudo o que você quiser, love." – disse sorrindo torto e lhe dando um selinho rápido.

Eu estoquei devagar, sentindo o corpo dela embrulhando cada pedacinho do meu membro e, mais uma vez, sentindo como se eu não quisesse estar em nenhum outro lugar do mundo. Aquela era a minha casa.

Nós dois gememos com a sensação e me mantive parado por alguns segundos, tentando me controlar. Bella mantinha os olhos fechados, como se presa em seus próprios pensamentos e quando os abriu, suas orbes castanhas pareciam ainda mais profundas. Ela ergueu o quadril, tentando criar alguma fricção e então, comecei meu movimento de vai e vem, lento, tentando ao máximo aproveitar e prolongar o momento.

"Mais rápido Edward, por favor."

Ergui sua perna em um ângulo de noventa graus, trazendo seu quadril um pouco mais para cima enquanto me ajoelhava entre suas pernas, mudando o ângulo de minhas estocadas, me aprofundando mais dentro dela. Ela gemeu, suas mãos agarrando o tapete ao lado de sua cabeça, enquanto eu aumentava ainda mais meu ritmo.

Continuei estocando forte, num ritmo sincrozinado até sentí-la dar os primeiros sinais de que estava perto. Sua respiração estava cada vez mais curta, as mãos frenéticas, ora no tapete, ora em seus seios, se estimulando, me fazendo grunhir. Levei uma de minhas mãos até seu clitóris, o estimulando, ao mesmo tempo em que seguia investindo nela, cada vez mais forte. Gritando meu nome e se contorcendo violentamente sobre o tapete, Bella se deixou tomar pelo seu segundo orgasmo naquela noite.

Eu poderia ficar vendo-a gozar pelo resto dos meus dias. Ela ficava linda assim, totalmente entregue ao seu prazer. Prazer este, proporcionado inteiramente por mim. E antes que ela pudesse se refazer totalmente, me deitei outra vez sobre ela, escorando em meus braços para não esmagá-la com meu peso, investindo com estocadas fortes e curtas.

Ela abraçou minha cintura com suas pernas, me dando mais espaço dentro de si, enquanto suas mãos entrelaçavam meu pescoço, trazendo meu rosto para junto do seu. Os gemidos e o barulho de carne com carne enchiam o ambiente e eu podia me sentir cada vez mais perto do fim, por mais que quisesse segurar. Minhas estocadas foram ficando mais frenéticas à medida que meu orgasmo se aproximava e, prevendo isso, Bella correu a unha por toda a extensão da minha coluna, me levando diretamente para ao ápice.

Mordi seu ombro, tentando me controlar enquanto seguia estocando, sentindo todo o meu líquido sendo jorrado dentro dela. Permanecemos ali, nossas testas coladas, olhos fixos um no outro, sem dizer uma palavra enquanto tentávamos controlar nossas respirações e batimentos cardíacos.

Depois de alguns instantes, me retirei de dentro dela, sentindo imediatamente a falta do contato, e rolei para o lado, a puxando, de modo a ficarmos deitados; suas costas, firmes em meu peito, nossas pernas entrelaçadas e minha mão espalmada em sua barriga.

O silêncio imperava entre nós até que Bella reslveu cortá-lo.

"A nevasca está ainda pior, como você vai fazer para ir embora?"

"Você quer que eu vá embora?" – perguntei, sentindo um aperto tremendo no coração. Descobrira que ela estava esperando um filho meu, dissera-lhe que ainda a amava, tivemos um sexo maravilhoso, podia ver que ela havia ansiado por aquilo tanto quanto eu, e ela queria que eu fosse embora?

"Não" - ela praticamente gritou, se virando para ficar de frente para mim.

"Mas pensei que... seus pais, Emmett, Alice, estão todos na sua casa, à sua espera. É Natal."

"Você pensa demais Bella. Além do mais a culpa por eu estar aqui é da nossa baixinha."

"Alice?" – ela perguntou, parecendo confusa.

"Hum, hum. Ela que armou um escândalo porque esqueceu um urso de pelúcia aqui e não sossegou enquanto eu não disse que viria buscá-lo. Teimosa igual a mãe!" – disse rindo, depositando um beijo na ponta do seu nariz.

"O Pimpão? Mas ela levou. Foi a primeira coisa que ela mostrou para a sua mãe quando chegamos lá. E teimosa, eu vou te mostrar quem é..."

Eu ri do seu biquinho de falsa irritação por eu ter falado de sua teimosia; ela detestava ser chamada de teimosa.

"Mas minha mãe disse que..."

E só então a ficha caiu. Tinha sido tudo um plano armado por elas para me fazer sair de casa e vir conversar com a Bella. Claro, como eu não havia percebido isso? Alice se recuperou do choro rápido demais quando eu disse que viria.

"Sua mãe disse?" – Bella perguntou, esperando que eu completasse meu pensamento.

"Foi tudo uma armação para que eu viesse te ver e conversar com você."

"Mas..."

"Bella, por favor, está mais do que na cara que nossa separação foi um erro. Eu não sou nada há dois meses. Sinto sua falta todos os dias, sinto falta da Alice e agora sei que vou sentir falta até mesmo desse pequeno que ainda está aí dentro" – disse acariciando sua barriga uma vez mais. "Eu já iria mesmo tentar te recuperar, mostrar o quanto te amo. Essa armação da Alice apenas acelerou as coisas. Por favor, não vamos complicar o que é certo na nossa vida. A gente se ama. Isso é o que importa."

Seus olhos estavam cheios d'água e ela mordia o lábio inferior com toda a força. Não conseguia saber o que se passava dentro da sua cabeça, mas só podia torcer para que ela também se sentisse como eu e não quisesse bancar a teimossa ou a orgulhosa agora. Era a nossa vida, a vida dos nossos filhos em jogo.

"Oh Edward, eu também te amo! E senti tanto a sua falta nesses dois meses. Volta pra casa, por favor."

"Já estou em casa, amor e não poderia querer estar em outro lugar. Agora, vamos tomar um banho porque temos uma ceia para ir e seu presente está te esperando, debaixo da árvore." – disse me pondo de pé, estendendo uma mão para ela.

Ela estancou por um tempo, mordendo novamente os lábios. Algo a estava incomodando, isso eu podia jurar.

"O que foi?"

"É que... eu não comprei nenhum presente para você esse ano." – ela disse com a cabeça baixa, desviando nossos olhares.

Soltei uma sonora gargalhada, a primeira genuína nos últimos dois meses.

"Você já me deu o maior presente de todos Bella. Dois na verdade e esses são o que realmente importam! Eu não queria nada mais do que voltar para casa neste Natal!

* * *

**N/A: **oi flores! Bem, espero que tenham gostado dessa minha pequena surpresinha de Natal! Eu realmente não podia encerrar o ano sem uma o/s para comemorar, afinal, vocês foram tão fofas comigo durante esse ano, deixando reviews, comentando no twitter, favoritando minhas histórias. E, como eu não posso agradecer pessoalmente cada pessoinha que passou por aqui, achei que essa seria uma boa forma de dizer Obrigada!

Agora é com vocês, quero muito saber o que acharam okay? Por favor, não deixem de apertar esse botãozinho aí embaixo e dizer se gostaram, se odiaram, sei lá, qualquer coisa!

Não sou muito chegada em Natal, mas que todos possam se divertir e aproveitar bastante essa data. E até a próxima. Bjussssss

.

_**N/Beta: **__Olá pessoas lindas, não sei se me conhecem, mas sou a Lali Motoko e tive a super honra de ser convidada para betar *pela primeira vez na vida* essa fic mega linda e cuti cuti que me deixou toda abobalhada e com um sorriso maior que o do Coringa *só que sem o tom malévolo, obviamente*; na verdade nem precisei fazer muita coisa aqui na fic por que a Taty é bastante talentosa e sabe direitinho o que fazer! *Não querida Taty, não estou puxando o seu saco só por causa do Natal e por que quero ganhar toneladas de presentes, apenas estou dizendo a verdade, que a propósito, todos os seus leitores já sabem*_

_Bem, espero que tenham gostado da o/s tanto quanto eu, aprendido, rido e se emocionado com as lições que ela traz, por que vamos combinar, nada melhor que um romance meigo, divertido e de aquecer o coração numa época dessas! Então galerinha linda, entrem de vez no espírito natalino, mandem suas reviews, abram os corações e se deixem levar pela vibe do Bom Velhinho!_

_FELIZ NATAL! *ho ho ho ho*_

_BJIN da Lali Motoko^_^_

_Mandem Reviews!_


	2. Aviso

**Oi amores,**

**Lembram que há um tempo atrás eu avisei que ia dar uma entrevista para o Robsten(ponto)com e abri para que vocês fizessem perguntas e tudo? Pois é, finalmente a entrevista saiu e já está no ar. Vocês podem escutá-la no link: www(ponto)robsten(ponto)com/?p=17273**

**Lá eu falei de todas as minhas fics, de autoria própria e das traduções e ainda dei uma prévia da próxima que estrearei assim que finalizar O Poder da Resistência.**

**Espero vocês por lá!**

**bjussss**


End file.
